


United We Stand

by Attornsky



Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: Just another way for Endgame to end, without Tony sacrificing himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811455
Kudos: 16





	United We Stand

Thanos had the nano guantlet.

Everybody was panicking, as the mad Titan lifted his hand to snap.

Tony looked over at Dr. Strange.

The sorcerer lifted up his index finger and mouthed, "One." Referring to their only chance, out of 14,000,605, to win.

Tony knew what he had to do. He launched at the Titan and started tugging harshly at the guantlet, trying to remove it from the villain's hand.

Thanos punched Tony, causing him to fall on the ground a few feet away from him.

"I am inevitable." Thanos said, as he snapped his fingers. But nothing happened.

He turned his hand to find the Infinty stones gone.

He looked at Tony.

He was on his knees, lifting up his hand while the stones took their places on his suit.

Before Tony could snap, he heard Peter yell for him in the distance.

"MR.STARK, WAIT!" He yelled, running over to him.

Peter held his hand, feeling the stones' energy flow through him.

He let his other arm out for someone to grap it.

Soon, every hero on the battlefield formed a perfect circle in the rubble.

As Thanos started to leap forward to garp the stones, Carol held him in a headlock to stop him.

Tony looked around him and found everybody holding each other's hands, letting the energy travel into their body.

He startels when he feels someone grasping his right arm, the one with the stones embedded in, they interlock their fingers and raise their hands.

Steve held Tony's right hand, and gave him a sharp nod.

Iron man relaxes a bit, slowly feeling the energy disperse from his body and crawl into the heroes bodies.

"Together." Captain America mouthed.

He slowly lets go of Tony's fingers, but left his hand on the other's forearm.

Iron man looks Thanos dead in the eyes wishing for him and his armies to disappear.

"And we...are...the Avengers." He said, and snapped his fingers, turning the villains to nothing but dust.

**THE END**


End file.
